The End of Red John
by Shakespare
Summary: Teresa Lisbon semble avoir trouvé une piste intéressante sur l'affaire de John le Rouge et se retrouve subitement confrontée à ce dernier.  Jane obtient sa revanche, mais à quel prix ? Rapprochement, doute et bouleversements sont au programme.
1. Flashback

**Flashback**

_Cela faisait un mois que tout était fini._

Mais à chaque fois que Lisbon fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le regard sadique de John le Rouge au moment où il poignardait Jane, lentement et profondément. Jane poussait alors un long gémissement et se vidait de son sang devant elle, la suppliant du regard d'abattre John et de l'aider. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en nage, accablée par son incapacité à réagir. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'empêcher de tuer Jane, rien. Elle avait été simple spectatrice de l'horreur absolue, elle se sentait complice, coupable même. Elle s'en voulait, elle se détestait et elle avait mal à l'idée de ne plus revoir Patrick Jane, parce qu'un instant, elle avait été paralysée par la peur.

Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Jane allait de mieux en mieux. Lisbon était la plus à même de le voir : elle passait tout son temps libre à venir le voir, il lui arrivait même de passer la nuit sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Elle le réveillait souvent alors par les gémissements et les petits cris de terreur que ces cauchemars engendraient. Il ne lui en voulait pourtant pas et le lui répétait à chaque fois, car après tout, les visites de Lisbon lui redonnaient le sourire. Dans quelques jours, il sortirait enfin de l'hôpital.

_{Flashback}_

Cette nuit-là, un mois auparavant, elle avait été incapable de s'endormir, hantée par les nouveaux éléments qu'elle pensait avoir découverts sur John le Rouge. Elle décida alors de téléphoner à Jane et de lui confier ses soupçons sur le domaine d'activités auquel John pourrait appartenir. Elle avait la liste des noms de tous les membres de l'équipe du coroner travaillant avec le CBI sous les yeux. Ils discutèrent deux longues heures de toutes les possibilités qu'ils avaient en tête, essayant de se rappeler des détails qui pourraient les aiguiller vers une personne en particulier.

Lisbon se surprit à apprécier leur discussion, même si John le Rouge n'était pas son sujet favori, ni à lui d'ailleurs. Elle avait observé leur relation professionnelle évoluer au fil des enquêtes, ils étaient ainsi passés du conflit perpétuel à une alchimie professionnelle et une amitié forte. C'est ce à quoi elle songeait, laissant Jane parler dans le vide comme elle le faisait souvent, lorsqu'elle aperçu une silhouette dans la nuit, juste devant chez elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, le plus prudemment possible.

Jane : - Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? …Lisbon ? Vous m'entendez ?

Lisbon : - Oui, oui…je ne vous écoutais pas, en fait…Désolée. J'ai… j'ai cru voir quelque chose devant chez moi. De toute façon, je m'apprêtais à faxer la liste à Van Pelt pour qu'elle fasse une recherche…

Lisbon était alors à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre, scrutant les alentours sans réussir à percevoir quoique ce soit, quand soudain, une tête recouverte d'un capuchon qui masquait son visage apparut quelques secondes devant elle.

Jane : - Si je vous ennuie, dites-le moi et j'arrêterai de vous ennuyer avec mes inepties !

Lisbon : - Non…je…je suis désolée. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un dehors…je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de sommeil. Conclue-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure tardive qu'affichait son horloge.

Jane : - Je vous disais justement que c'était peu probable que Van Pelt soit encore capable de faire une recherche à l'heure qu'il est.

Lisbon s'approchait de la porte, décidée à découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu encapuchonné qui se jouait d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que sa fatigue, si grande soit-elle, puisse être responsable d'hallucinations aussi graves.

Lisbon : - Je vérifie juste une chose et je vous le faxe, vous qui êtes encore debout !

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, la main posée sur son holster. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, ce rire malfaisant ne pouvait être que le sien. Elle tenta de dégainer son arme mais il la tenait déjà en joue. Il lui fit signe de jeter son arme, un ordre auquel elle ne put qu'obéir étant donné la situation. Ensuite, il s'avança vers elle et mit le haut-parleur à son téléphone.

Jane : - ..que je n'ai pas de fax, ni d'ordinateur d'ailleurs ! Je vous conseille juste d'attendre demain matin. Tout le monde sera alors plus reposé et plus apte à travailler sur votre liste.

Lisbon : - Oui, désolée, j'ai peut-être besoin de dormir finalement.

Jane : - Sûrement.. Et, au passage, votre liste me paraît tout à fait ridicule. Je ne vois aucun nom susceptible de nous intéresser dans les services du coroner, navré.

Lisbon savait qu'il mentait, avait-il perçu le changement du téléphone ? Avait-il compris qu'elle était en danger ?

Lisbon : - Je me suis sûrement fait des films, on verra ça demain.

Jane : - Oui. Bonne nuit, Teresa.

Lisbon : - A demain, Patrick.

Il le savait, il le vérifiait seulement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appelés par leurs prénoms, sauf de rares fois où ils avaient un peu forcé sur la boisson après avoir bouclé une affaire. Elle se surprit à sourire en y repensant. Et elle pensait à ce genre de choses, alors qu'elle était attachée et bâillonnée en ce moment précis par John le Rouge en personne!

John : - Bon travail, agent Lisbon. Dommage que Jane ait des difficultés à reconnaître son échec face à vos compétences. En tout cas, merci. Il viendra sûrement s'enquérir de votre état lorsque vous ne vous rendrez pas à votre travail demain matin. Plus de liste ! Il trouvera seulement le cadavre mutilée d'une amie et enfin l'occasion de prendre sa revanche. Bien entendu, j'aurai l'effet de surprise mais que voulez-vous, tuer ou être tué, il faut choisir, quitte à abandonner quelques principes élémentaires.

Elle se sentait faible, vulnérable mais ne lui montrerait pour rien au monde. Elle lui lançait un regard assassin, persuadée que Jane viendrait la délivrer de ses liens. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus elle perdait espoir.

John : - J'ai horreur d'innover dans mes techniques, j'attendrai finalement que Jane soit présent pour vous tuer de la meilleure des façons, la plus cruelle et artistique : la mienne ! La torture nous aidera à passer le temps !

Les séances successives de noyade, d'étouffement et d'étranglement de John le Rouge ne lui suffiraient donc pas à la faire souffrir. Elle connaîtrait, elle-aussi, le sort de ses victimes, de la femme et de la fille de Jane. Et ce, devant lui. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, elle en était certaine.

Elle pria pour que Jane prévienne Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, avant de s'aventurer chez elle, en recrachant les litres d'eau qu'elle avait avalés… N'importe quoi ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Ce Mr Je-Sais-Tout immature n'avait que le mot « vengeance » à la bouche, elle n'espérait donc bientôt plus rien de sa part, résolue à se débrouiller pour maîtriser Jane une fois John le Rouge hors d'état de nuire.

Tout cela, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle serait libérée de ses liens, hors de danger. Ce qui ne pourrait logiquement arriver que par l'intervention de Jane. Tout revenait à dire qu'il était son seul espoir...pathétique ! Elle haïssait dépendre de quelqu'un, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un prétentieux vantard qui réussissait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait…exceptée sa vie sentimentale, mais bien sûr, il avait tout pour plaire !

Elle s'était mise à rire nerveusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'ironie de la situation : sur le point de quitter la vie, elle laissait libre court à ses pensées et à ses émotions. Elle passait de la tristesse à la colère en un instant, pleurant, rageant, riant, alors qu'elle avait toujours caché au monde tout ce qu'elle ressentait. John le Rouge, son meurtrier, serait donc le seul à voir la vraie Teresa Lisbon.

Elle s'interdit de penser plus longtemps à une mort qu'elle pouvait éviter. Elle se préparait à agir. Mais où était Jane ? Elle savait qu'il avait deviné que John le Rouge la détenait, pourquoi traînait-il comme ça.. ?

Un bruit interrompit l'énième noyade de Lisbon. Quelqu'un…quelqu'un frappait à la porte ! A cette heure, cela ne pouvait être que Jane…mais…

John : - Pas si malin que ça, à ce que je vois, ça va être plus simple que je ne le croyais !

" Qu'est-ce que cet idiot fabriquait ?"

Lisbon n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu penser qu'il la sauverait.

Il allait les condamner tous les deux…

_A suivre..._


	2. Flop from a cop

**Flop from a cop**

Inconnu à la porte : - Il y a quelqu'un ?

Quelques secondes passèrent. L'inconnu frappa plus fort à la porte. Ce n'était pas Jane, ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle s'en voulut un moment mais revint à la réalité lorsque John le Rouge, toujours bien masqué, la bouscula afin qu'elle s'exprime.

Lisbon : - Oui. Mais…je ne suis pas présentable, vous m'excuserez. Puis-je vous demander de vous identifier et de me dire ce qui vous amène à cette heure de la nuit ?

Lisbon essayait de garder un ton posé, calme mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur, qui battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir déchirer sa poitrine. Elle reprenait de l'air et ses poumons brûlaient. Elle sentait la peur, qu'elle arrivait à contrôler un instant plus tôt, maintenant qu'une occasion de se sauver se présentait :

Inconnu : - Excusez-moi, je suis l'agent Reynolds de la police de Sacramento. J'ai reçu un appel me signalant des problèmes de violence conjugale. Je vous demande donc de m'ouvrir sur-le-champ.

Lisbon : - Tout va bien, je vous assure. Je vis seule, je n'ai pas de problèmes de violence, seulement de sommeil, alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez.

Ces mots, dénués de toute vérité, faisaient souffrir Lisbon, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier au secours. Elle ne ferait que l'entraîner lui-aussi vers une mort affreusement douloureuse, la chaîne de la porte était mise et à moins, qu'il soit doté d'une force et d'une vitesse extraordinaires, il n'irait pas bien loin avant d'être descendu ou pire, ligoté pour finir torturé et tué de la plus horrible des façons. Elle ne souhaitait ce qui l'attendait à personne : elle perdait espoir...

Reynolds : - Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais c'est de mon devoir de vérifier de mes propres yeux que tout va bien, je ne peux pas vous laisser sans m'être assuré de votre sécurité.

Lisbon sentait l'atmosphère s'alourdir. John le Rouge réfléchissait sûrement à toutes les atrocités qu'une deuxième victime pourraient lui permettre d'accomplir et à tout le plaisir qu'il en tirerait.

John la détacha en la menaçant de son arme.

Reynolds : - Vous m'entendez ? Venez m'ouvrir ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous priver de porte pendant un moment.

John fit comprendre à Lisbon qu'à la moindre tentative d'évasion, il les abattrait à la minute, elle et lui. Il lui attacha la main d'un nœud coulant avec une corde fine et solide de sorte qu'il la tienne et s'éloigna pour sortir du champ de vision de l'agent de police. Il l'avait toujours en ligne de mire. Lisbon ouvrit doucement la porte, détachant la chaîne protectrice. Elle prit une grande inspiration et joua son rôle le mieux qu'elle le pouvait, malgré la pression, la peur, la douleur de ses membres, de ses poumons.

Lisbon : - Écoutez, tout va bien. Je suis moi-même agent du CBI. Agent Lisbon. Vous pouvez facilement apprendre que je vis seule et regardez [elle lui montra d'un geste l'intérieur de sa maison sans non plus l'inviter à y entrer], tout va bien ! Si vous avez des doutes, mes collègues se feront une joie de vous confirmer que je suis capable de me débrouiller seule la plupart du temps. Agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, ça ne vous dit rien ? Ils sont doués. Je suis leur chef, eh oui, une femme de moins de quarante ans, ça vous étonne, hein ? Si vous pouviez maintenant me laisser me recoucher, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante !

Reynolds : - Bon, très bien. Mais, au cas où vous vous retrouveriez dans une situation que même vous, agent Lisbon, vous ne pourriez gérer seule, voici ma carte. N'hésitez pas !

Lisbon : - Merci, agent Reynolds. Bon courage et bonne nuit.

Elle referma la porte: l'espoir d'une liberté à portée de main s'était définitivement évaporé.

John : - Bien essayé ! Mais assez pathétique, il faut le dire… Le coup du : « renseignez-vous auprès de mes collègues du CBI » en lui précisant les noms, ça donne plus un effet : « je vous parle pour ne rien dire parce que je n'ai personne à qui me confier et je carbure aux anti-dépresseurs en ce moment ! » qu'un appel au secours.

Elle ne répondrait rien. Elle baissa ses yeux emplis de larmes et s'adossa à la porte quelques instants, persuadée que John le Rouge la regardait en jubilant. Elle ne lui donnerait pas d'autre occasion de prendre du plaisir, elle essuya son visage et releva les yeux pour les poser sur lui. Un regard perçant et haineux. Elle ne flancherait pas et elle se montrerait forte, malgré la douleur qui brûlait ses poumons et sa gorge et malgré le désespoir.

Il rit en tirant d'un coup sec sur la corde, ce qui la fit souffrir le martyr. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Il l'avait ligoté et reprenait sa séance de torture lorsque l'on entendit une voix qui venait du couloir menant à sa chambre.

« John le Rouge! Ravi de te revoir ! – si tu veux bien excuser mon paradoxe. Tu pourrais éviter de torturer Lisbon, la prochaine fois que tu veux me voir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Lisbon sentit un soulagement énorme la traverser.

John : - J'étais un peu dans l'obligation de le faire après ses récentes découvertes. Pas capable de t'avouer ses talents, hein ? Tu as toujours voulu être le plus fort, protéger et savoir tout avant tout le monde. Avoue tes limites et montre-toi. On pourra discuter face à face et qui sait ? peut-être aura-tu la joie de découvrir mon identité, si mon humeur s'y prête !

Jane : - Pitié, tu sais très bien que si je m'approche, tu seras trop tenté de l'égorger ou de la descendre devant moi. Et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite.

Lisbon : - Merci de la précision, Jane ! ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous me prenez en compte. Mais vous n'avez pas amener de fleurs ? Depuis quand vous vous invitez chez une dame sans en apporter, dîtes-moi ?

Devinette des plus faciles pour Jane, dans son état habituel. Mais il n'avait apparemment rien saisi de l'allusion, mettant sans doute cette réflexion sur le compte des tortures que John le Rouge avait dû lui infliger. Non! Elle ne perdait pourtant pas la tête!

Jane : - Lisbon, ne soyez pas fâchée, vous savez très bien qu'il est armé et qu'il n'hésitera pas à tirer si je me pointe. Regardez !

La tête de Jane, se voulant clownesque, fit une brève apparition dans le cadran de la porte puis disparut à nouveau derrière le mur. John le Rouge tira plusieurs fois dans le mur du couloir en riant et Lisbon tressaillit.

Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle se dit que tout était fini, que tout espoir était vain. Jane n'ayant bien sûr prévenu personne, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt y passer, elle-aussi, étant passée de la catégorie « utiles » à la classe « usés et bons à jeter » des jouets de John le Rouge.

Mais c'est à Jane qu'elle pensait le plus. Il avait joué son rôle de clown jusqu'au bout, toujours à chercher de l'humour et de la joie là où régnait le malheur et la terreur. C'était un homme bien, il avait essayé de la sauver: même s'il devait être motivé par son besoin de vengeance personnelle, il pensait peut-être un peu à elle après tout.

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'horreur de la fin.

_ To be continued..._


	3. The final assault

**The final assault**

La poussière du plâtre envahissait l'endroit où Jane était apparu, quelques secondes auparavant. Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une silhouette se dessina dans la cuisine. Jane ! Il n'était pas si affecté que ça, après tout : il tenait l'arme. Il l'avait trouvée ! Sa devinette minable avait fonctionné : fleur, « flower », même prononciation que « flour », farine. Dans le pot de farine.

_Jane : _- Surprise ! Combien avez-vous d'armes ici, Lisbon ? Je vois pourquoi vous refusez de garder vos neveux ! Outre votre incapacité à partager une vie de famille. _[Elle lui lança un regard noir] _ Mais assez discuté. Lâche ton arme !

_John : _- C'est à toi de voir. Voilà la situation : tu tires sur moi, je tire sur elle.

_Jane : _- Tu tires sur elle, je tire sur toi.

_John : _- Ça tombe sous le sens ! Mais es-tu vraiment prêt à te séparer de ta partenaire ?

_Jane : _- Es-tu en train de douter de mon désir de vengeance ?

_John : _- Non, seulement de ton besoin d'humanité qui risque de te faire rater ta plus belle occasion de m'avoir.

_Jane : _- J'ai perdu cette humanité à cause de toi, il y a quelques années. Ma vengeance compte plus que tout, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte.

Lisbon n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait être égoïste, pourtant elle avait fait tout son possible pour cerner sa véritable personnalité. A croire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour ça...

_John : _- Oh ! Eh bien, tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

John le Rouge entoura alors la gorge de Lisbon avec son bras et appuya fortement sur sa carotide gauche. Lisbon sentait son débit d'air, déjà faible, s'amoindrir. Elle essaya de se défendre tout en adressant son regard, plein de détresse, à un Jane concentré sur sa cible.

Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte ? Était-il aussi égoïste ? Avait-il vraiment perdu toute humanité ? Il avait alors joué un rôle toutes ses années, avec eux ? Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que John le Rouge devine sa faiblesse. Elle priait pour que ça soit la raison de son abstraction. Et soudain, alors qu'elle luttait pour trouver la moindre parcelle d'air, elle se souvint d'un détail, mais d'un détail de poids.

Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui dire. Une autre devinette à la con pour lui dire que l'arme que tenait John le Rouge était…il avait tiré 6 fois. Les balles du chargeur… Sa bouteille! au bureau! la semaine dernière, elle n'en était pas fière mais elle l'avait vid…Trop tard. Elle avait été incapable de penser à cet élément alors qu'il était d'importance capitale pour leur survie. Elle sentait le noir envahir ses yeux, l'air lui manquait, elle sentait que son esprit s'envolait, ailleurs...

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une heure plus tard, devant une situation complètement nouvelle. Elle avait été réveillée d'un sommeil sans rêve par des bruits de lutte, des objets qu'on casse, des grognements et des coups violents. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait glissé sur le sol, déliée mais toujours engourdie et incapable de retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle vit alors l'impensable : Jane et John le Rouge se battant à mains nues, roulant, cognant et renversant tout sur leur passage, la haine se lisait sur leurs traits. John le Rouge avait d'ailleurs enlevé son costume de maître des ténèbres et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le connaissait. Un médecin légiste! Elle l'avait vu lors de sa première affaire sur John le Rouge! Il avait résumé à toute l'équipe la façon de procéder de John le Rouge, son travail ! Et d'une façon si inspirée!...Sa théorie était donc exacte. Mais quel salaud!

Lorsque les deux guerriers arrivèrent à la cuisine, John le Rouge s'empara d'un couteau d'au moins dix centimètres, finement aiguisé et menaça Jane. Ce dernier fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de le poignarder.

Lisbon, terrifiée à l'idée du drame qui pourrait suivre, se releva avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait encore puiser en elle. Elle souffrait, chaque parcelle de son corps était endolorie et lourde, mais, le souffle court et dans un état semi-comateux, elle arriva à se tirer jusqu'à l'arme de Jane. Elle se leva et tira sur John le Rouge, qui levait son couteau une énième fois vers Jane, qui résistait encore et encore. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses, de traces de coups et d'entailles.

Elle comprenait qu'elle était tombée sur la mauvaise arme, celle de John le Rouge, celle qui était vide lorsqu'elle entendit un cri. Elle releva la tête, réalisant que Jane n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps et s'était fait poignarder en plein abdomen!

Merde ! Elle se reprit, ignorant ses émotions une fois de plus, chercha l'arme de Jane des yeux et la vit, beaucoup plus proche de John le Rouge que d'elle. Mais lui ne l'avait pas remarquée, pas encore. Elle s'approcha en tenant l'arme non chargée devant elle.

_Lisbon: _- Vous allez payer!

_John: _- Ooh! J'ai presque peur, jolie demoiselle. Mais qu'allez-vous donc me faire? Me tuer? Vous, l'agent intègre du CBI ? Vous qui craignez d'être mise à la porte à cause de gens comme Jane, des gens plus perspicaces, certes irrespectueux des règles mais tellement plus efficaces? Laissez-moi rire!

_Lisbon: _- Vous rirez tant que vous voudrez en enfer!

Il sourit mais recula. Bon signe: son bluff avait l'air de marcher, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu quelques secondes plus tôt, tirant dans le vide...

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à Jane qui gémissait mais son sang coulait vite et atteignit bientôt ses pieds à elle. Elle avança dans la flaque, concentrée sur l'arme qui gisait à côté de Patrick Jane. Elle la prit rapidement et la pointa vers John le Rouge.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait le droit de vie ou de mort. Elle savait que si elle le tuait, elle ne respecterait pas ses principes les plus fondamentaux et aurait du mal à se regarder en face. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, il pourrait plaider la folie et éventuellement tuer d'autres personnes. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Comment vouloir laisser en vie un monstre pareil ? Elle ne savait que faire.

Elle pensa alors à Patrick, qui voulait se venger depuis des années et à ses propres remarques sur le côté malsain de la chose. Elle le tuerait. Mais elle n'y verrait aucune vengeance, juste une épine enlevée, une démence ignoble qui faisait du mal à l'humanité, qui la dégradait, qui gâchait des vies, enfin amputée. Elle y verrait également une maladie incurable qui tuait son porteur en le déshumanisant. Alors, elle en revint à son avis sur l'euthanasie. Si sa mère lui avait demandé de la libérer de ses souffrances, elle l'aurait fait. A cette idée, une larme perla au bord de son œil.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que John le Rouge s'était rapproché et s'apprêtait à la poignarder, elle-aussi. Elle tira donc, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Juste parce qu'elle devait survivre.


	4. After the storm

**After the storm**

Elle se jeta sur Jane, saisissant le téléphone au passage, et s'enquit de l'étendue de ses blessures. Du sang, encore et toujours du sang. Elle appuyait pour le stopper et parlait continuellement à Patrick, l'encourageant à rester conscient. Elle appela les secours, puis la police et surtout Cho, qui savait gérer son calme dans des moments aussi tragiques.

_Lisbon: _- Hey! Regardez-moi! C'est bon, tout va bien. L'ambulance arrive. Promettez-moi de vous battre et de résister! Non, ne fermez pas les yeux, s'il vous plait! Patrick! Pitié, faites-le pour moi!

_Jane: _- J'en ai ...pas déjà ...assez fait?

Il était haletant, cherchait Lisbon des yeux, il voyait momentanément des formes troubles.

_Lisbon: _- Si, bien au contraire, et je vous en remercie infiniment. Mais maintenant, il faut faire un dernier effort et me promettre de rester avec moi. D'accord?

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus, elle fondit en larmes tout en maintenant sa pression sur la blessure de Jane. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle avait du heurter quelque chose en tombant, évanouie car du sang coulait à présent sur son visage. Pas de traumatisme crânien, pitié!

_Jane: _- A quoi bon? J'ai obtenu ... ce que je désirais ... par procuration ... mais quand même! J'ai ... pas grand chose à faire ici ...

_Lisbon: _- Je vous en prie, arrêtez de raconter des inepties pareilles, vous savez très bien qu'on a besoin de vous pour rendre ce monde meilleur, un peu plus chaque jour, pour boucler les grands méchants et les éloigner de nous. Et vous avez toute votre vie devant vous! Vous avez des amis maintenant, ne le niez pas, vous nous aimez. On est une équipe, une sorte de famille! Alors restez conscient et restez en vie pour pouvoir m'attirer des ennuis chaque jour auprès des patrons, mais aidez-moi avec ma névrose et mes problèmes, parce que même si je dis que je n'aime pas ça, j'en ai besoin, Patrick. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous!

_Jane: _- Moi aussi..

_Lisbon: _- Quoi?

Jane: - Moi aussi ... besoin de vous ... fixer les limites ... montrer le vrai Jane ... j'adore quand vous me tenez tête même quand vous savez que j'ai raison.

_Lisbon: _- Vous voyez ? On a besoin de l'autre. Ça marche comme ça quand on tient à quelqu'un, quand on l'aime! Restez avec nous...je vous en supplie... restez avec moi!

_Jane: _- _I'll do my very best, my dear!_

Pourquoi en anglais? Patrick était vraiment étonnant et amusant, même dans les moments les plus horribles, où elle ne pensait qu'à se retenir de pleurer ou de céder à toute autre émotion. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front mais de sa main, dans un dernier effort, il lui fit dévier sa trajectoire. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent donc pendant quelques instants et, malgré quelques hésitations, Teresa lui rendit son baiser.

_Jane: _- Ah! Ça tient plus éveillé que tout votre baratin, n'empêche!

Elle lui frappa l'épaule « pour de faux », en souriant malgré la gêne. Elle ne réagit pas aux propos de cet imbécile mourant, dévalorisant tous ses efforts pour le garder en vie: elle avait pris l'habitude de ce jeu de la vérité. Il avait tendance à dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Alors, quand il ne se disait touché par aucune de ses paroles, elle le prenait plutôt bien.

L'ambulance et Cho furent les premiers sur les lieux. Jane était bien amoché et lorsque l'urgentiste lui fit retirer la main de la blessure, le sang coulait de plus belle. Elle glissa à Jane quelques recommandations à l'oreille:

« Puisque ce baiser vous a plu, pensez-y. Dites-vous surtout que si vous décidez d'abandonner, vous ne goûterez plus jamais à ce plaisir simple et entier! »

_Jane: _- Bien reçu, mon caporal! Je me battrais pour ça, et pour plus!

_Lisbon:_ _- _Qui vous dit qu'il y en aura plus, prétentieux? Vous avez vraiment intérêt de tenir, Jane! Revenez-nous vite!

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, son sourire de tombeur qu'elle trouvait si drôle. Elle savait cependant que ses jours étaient en danger... Jane était bientôt en route pour l'hôpital.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore prévenu Rigsby et Van Pelt! Ces deux-là n'auraient fait que retarder les urgentistes et tout aurait prit une tournure dramatique. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est la réserve respectueuse et professionnelle de Cho.

Ce dernier avait déjà analysé la scène du crime et s'était arrêté un moment dans son exploration pour observer John le Rouge. Celui qui avait volé à Jane ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et qui avait fait de même avec des dizaines de personnes, les plongeant dans une souffrance sans borne.

_Lisbon: _- Vous avez besoin d'éclaircissement sur le déroulement de ma séquestration et de la lutte entre Jane et ce fumier?

Elle le lui demandait sans vraiment vouloir lui en parler, une façon de se libérer de la pression qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. Il l'avait senti et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait en lui, sa pudeur et son respect pour la sienne, il déclina donc son offre d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

_Lisbon: _- La police ne va officiellement pas tarder à arriver.

_Cho: _- Je resterai ici pour les attendre et les aider. Je les enverrai ensuite vous parler. J'appelle un taxi. Vous allez tout de suite à l'hôpital.

_Lisbon: _- Oh! Non, je déteste les hôpitaux, ils me rappellent de trop mauvais souvenirs. Surtout lorsqu'on doit attendre que quelqu'un vous dise si un proche est plus proche de la vie ou de la mort, avec des pincettes à la place de phrases, toujours à s'excuser, comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes responsables de l'état de la personne en question!... Non! Jane ne saura même pas si j'y suis ou non.

_Cho: _- Calmez-vous, chef. J'appellerai Van Pelt pour qu'elle se charge de prendre des nouvelles de Jane. Je parlais d'aller à l'hôpital pour vous occuper de vos blessures à vous. Vous êtes dans un sale état, je vous assure.

Elle prit alors conscience de sa difficulté à respirer, de ses brûlures dans les poumons, de ses côtes sûrement fêlées – l'avait-on battue sur le sol lorsqu'elle était inconsciente? Probable. Ses liens s'étaient bien miraculeusement détachés. - et de sa tête qui devenait lourde et qui saignait toujours. John le Rouge avait fait de sacrés dégâts sur son corps, mais elle avait l'esprit en paix. Elle souriait et s'effondra brusquement sur le sol.

Cho n'avait rien vu venir. Il appela une deuxième ambulance en essayant de réveiller Lisbon, qui avait l'air si paisible et si heureuse. Elle avait accompli sa mission et se sentait légère...


	5. Loneliness and despair for Lisbon

**Loneliness and despair for Lisbon**

Elle s'était réveillée quatre heures plus tard avec un mal de tête affreux. Van Pelt l'observait et lorsqu'elle essaya d'articuler ses questions, elle comprit par la douleur qu'elle avait été intubée. Van Pelt la retenait de l'enlever. Youpi! Impossible de s'exprimer normalement. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'un crayon et d'un papier.

Par ce système, elle apprit que Jane venait juste de sortir de la salle d'op' et qu'il se dirigeait vers les soins intensifs. Il était complètement instable et la nuit serait décisive, d'après les médecins. Van Pelt pleurait. Après un instant d'hésitation, Lisbon l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elle avait beau être très émotive, elle souffrait réellement, Lisbon le comprenait. Non pas qu'elle le voyait – elle n'avait jamais été douée pour détecter ce genre de choses – mais elle-aussi sentait la peur et la détresse monter en elle. Et si, plus tard, dans ses rares moments de solitude – voilà une des autres bonnes raisons qu'elle avait de détester les hôpitaux, jamais tranquille!...Et si elle n'avait pas eu peur de mourir étouffée à cause de sa sonde, elle aurait aussi laissé échapper quelques sanglots.

Cette nuit-là, la plus éprouvante de sa vie peut-être, elle ne put fermer l'œil, terrifiée et pourtant persuadée qu'on viendrait bientôt lui annoncer la mort de son partenaire. Alors, comme personne ne venait, elle décida de se rendre elle-même aux soins intensifs. Elle arracha sa perfusion et cru vomir après avoir s'être désintuber. Les premières inspirations furent douloureusement éprouvantes mais elle arriva bientôt à respirer normalement. Elle se rendit aux soins intensifs et après avoir cherché Jane des yeux, se dirigea vers lui. Il avait l'air soudain si faible. Sans son sourire, les boucles aplaties, le pétillant des yeux masqué par les paupières. Il avait perdu tout son charme mais Lisbon le trouvait encore beau, comme plongé dans un sommeil éternel.

A cette pensée, elle perdit presque tout espoir de le revoir un jour dans les locaux du CBI et fondit en larmes, ce qui attira l'attention d'une infirmière.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, Madame. Je suis désolée mais..._[soudain, elle sembla la reconnaître alors que Teresa était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée]_ Mince! Qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors de votre lit? Vous avez arraché la perfusion et la sonde d'intubation ? Mademoiselle Lisbon? Vous m'entendez? »

Lisbon avait soudainement du mal à respirer..elle commençait à chanceler. Quelle cruche! Pourquoi les gens s'obstinaient-ils à poser sans cesse des questions rhétoriques? Autant se taire et agir! D'ailleurs, c'était le moment d'agir: elle tomba sur le sol glacé, désinfecté chaque jour, combien de litres de sang avaient coulés sur le sol où elle était étendue? Elle sentait l'asphyxie venir. Si Jane abandonnait, elle se dit qu'elle aussi en avait le droit, après tout.

Mais elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, questionnée sur son aventure nocturne, réprimandée et regardée de travers par toutes les cruches d'infirmières. Qu'est-ce qu'elles connaissaient de sa vie? Comment osaient-elles la juger? On lui apprit enfin que Jane était hors de danger. Qu'il mettrait beaucoup de temps à récupérer mais qu'il était en bonne voie. Elle fut une énième fois soulagée et s'endormit, épuisée.

En deux jours, elle reçut la visite de ses frères, de Rigsby, de Van Pelt, de Cho – toujours aussi sobre, son visiteur préféré, car le plus concis dans ses rapports et le plus rapide dans son apparition -, de Hightower – qui glanait des informations à propos de l'état de Jane...

Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle fut suivie par une psychanalyste recommandé par Cho lui-même. Elle avait eu une très mauvaise expérience avec son dernier psy – il l'avait manipulée, avait bloqué son esprit pour la faire douter de son innocence quant à un meurtre qu'il avait commis, cet enfoiré s'était servi d'elle et de ses faiblesse!. Elle eut donc du mal à se confier au départ, mais la psy de Cho était différente, elle se sentait maintenant à l'aise.


	6. Hope of love that vanishes

**Hope of love that vanishes**

Près d'un mois plus tard, elle se trouvait devant l'hôpital qu'elle avait hantée quotidiennement, attendant que Jane signe les papiers de sortie et la rejoigne. En se dirigeant vers la voiture de Lisbon, il l'embrasse sur la joue. Bizarre.

Il avait progressivement retrouvé le sourire et maintenant, il pouvait l'exposer à la face de la terre. Il laissa sa tête baigner un instant dans la lumière du soleil qui l'avait tant manqué. Il rayonnait.

Lisbon le déposa chez lui et lui imposa un total repos – même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il irait bientôt se balader sur la plage, profitant du spectacle de la nature. Elle lui dit de l'appeler au moindre problème ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Lisbon ne le revit que le soir lorsqu'il s'invita chez elle sans s'annoncer. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet à la vue de son air songeur et triste. Elle se doutait du sujet de ses méditations, la mort de John le Rouge, la traque prenant fin, lui laissait un vide et le poussait à ressasser les pires évènements qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Elle connaissait cet état et elle savait qu'il était inutile et déprimant de se laisser aller sur des sujets aussi graves.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de l'emmener faire la tournée des bars pour vider son cœur de la haine et la tristesse et se remplir à la fois. Remède quelque peu simpliste, mais qui avait toujours marché pour elle.

Lors de cette soirée, il lui confia ses sentiments: ses remords – ne s'étant pas toujours bien conduit envers elle, il s'en excusa profondément - , ses regrets – de n'avoir pas été là dans sa « précédente vie », la première, son échec -, ses doutes – des réflexions de plus en plus profondes qui en vinrent au questionnement sur le sens même de la vie. Son niveau d'alcoolémie montait à vue d'œil. Lisbon ne le raccompagna pas chez lui – il avait enfin décidé de changer d'environnement, quoi de plus malsain que de rester dans la maison du massacre de ses proches ? – et l'installa sur le canapé de son nouvel appartement tout en finissant par partager ses quelques sentiments sur la question du pourquoi du comment. Quelques bières aidèrent, il faut le dire.

Ils finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit à deux heures du matin. Enfin c'est ce que semblait indiquer le réveil de Lisbon, était-ce plutôt cinq heures? Sûrement!...Peu importe! Elle s'endormit ravie de leur conversation et de l'avancée encourageante de Patrick.

Elle fut réveillée quelques temps plus tard par la voix encore pâteuse de celui-ci. Les toilettes? Elle dût l'accompagner de peur qu'il sorte de la maison ivre et en caleçon et qu'il se soulage contre un mur à défaut d'avoir trouver la pièce en question. Elle avait visiblement les idées embrouillées, elle-aussi. Elle attendit qu'il sorte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'il arrive jusqu'au salon et que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée. Mais il s'arrêta en chemin et se retourna subitement. Ils se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et Patrick se rapprochait dangereusement. Que cherchait-il?

_Jane: _- Merci. Merci de l'avoir tué, même si c'était par légitime défense, ça vaut même mieux. Merci de vous être mise en danger pour vous occuper d'abord de moi. Merci de m'avoir rendu visite et occupé pendant tout un mois. Merci de vous soucier de moi encore maintenant et d'essayer de m'aider. Merci d'être géniale, Teresa.

Il l'embrassa soudainement mais tendrement et passionnément à la fois.

Elle se sentait inspirée et, encouragée par l'alcool:

_Lisbon: _- Merci à vous d'être venu à mon secours et d'avoir fait de votre possible. Merci de m'écouter parler quand j'en ai besoin et d'accepter mon silence lorsque je ne partage pas. Merci de ce mois où la solitude m'a beaucoup moins pesé et où j'ai pu faire abstraction de ma haine des hôpitaux. Merci d'avoir arrêté de jouer un rôle et d'être enfin vous-même. Merci d'être vous, Patrick.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et le mena vers sa chambre.

Ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de ...ce qui restait de leur nuit, se déclarant malades auprès des autorités du CBI le jour suivant, ils récupérèrent et, le soir suivant, lorsqu'enfin ils se réveillèrent, les effets de l'alcool avaient visiblement disparus.

Lisbon rougit en découvrant leurs nudités respectives et se précipita dans sa salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, elle ne retrouva qu'un mot de Patrick. Il se disait navré d'avoir « abusé d'elle » (elle ne voyait pas comme ça), bien qu'il avait apprécié la nuit dernière. Il la suppliait de le pardonner et espérait que leur relation professionnelle n'en pâtirait pas.

« Cependant, jugeait-il bon de préciser, je me réserve le droit d'espérer, au plus profond de mon être, qu'un jour, d'un futur plus proche qu'éloigné, de peur que la passion ne se fane, nos deux corps seront une nouvelle fois unis, dans une même étreinte passionnée. »

Elle sentit alors son cœur s'emballer et son corps réclamer la tendresse promise. Elle y repensa toute la nuit, impossible de s'endormir, brûlant de passion, de désir pour un amant fabuleux...fabuleusement interdit.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au travail, le jour suivant, elle ne laissa rien transparaître et fit comprendre à Jane que rien ne devait changer. Que leurs désirs réciproques ne devaient plus être assouvis, que le simple espoir de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre leur était interdit, que leurs rêves devaient demeurer dans le domaine de l'imaginaire.

The end

_Disclamer: la série et la plupart des personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à la FOX et sont l'œuvre de Bruno Heller. Je n'ai pas gagné d'argent. Ceci est une simple création._


End file.
